


Long Time Coming

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Rhett, Just Sex, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Rhett had been in a bad mood for a couple of days....





	Long Time Coming

Rhett was grumpy as soon as he got to work, everyone at the office noticed and attempted to avoid him.

He walked into his private office that he shared with Link. He was already sat typing and instantly noticed Rhett's mood, but he kept quiet.

Rhett grumbled something as he sat down and began emailing people. He knew he had to start recording soon and wanted to try and postpone it as long as possible, he really wanted to avoid socializing.

Link stood and whispered "You coming?".   
Rhett stared up and sighed "Just go on, baby.". Link smiled and squeezed his shoulder gently before walking to set.

He sat in his seat and smiled as Rhett joined them. They began recording but Rhett's mood easily came across even to the cameras causing Link to stare at Stevie, but they continued none the less. Link smirked to himself as Rhett began talking about something that he cared about.

Link continued staring at the camera as he gently ran his hand across to Rhett's thigh. He noticed the slight jump but kept a straight face and continued agreeing with what Rhett was saying. Rhett cleared his throat and continued.

Link sat back a little and danced his fingers up the inside of Rhett's leg, inching closer and closer to his crotch. He turned to Link and gave a warning look before turning back and continuing his speech. 

Link smirked, he wanted to annoy Rhett. Stevie noticed Rhett's subtle shifts but ignored it as well, thinking that he was likely fidgeting from his frustration of talking about a certain topic.

As it transitioned into good mythical more Rhett looked more at Link giving him warning signs but Link continued moving his hand up and gently grabbed Rhett through his jeans making him cough to hide a moan.

Rhett controlled himself and continued with the more until he felt himself get uncomfortably hard. He quickly spoke "That's it.".

He stood and ran out of the room trying to hide his not so subtle erection. Link smirked and took his time talking to Stevie, explaining that he was probably just stressed and that it might be best to just call it a day. Stevie nodded and sent a few of the staff home but made sure that some stayed to edit.

Link slowly walked back to his office, slightly forgetting that he had purposefully annoyed Rhett.

He walked in and looked around but couldn't see Rhett. He shrugged and gently shut the door facing it to make sure that it was closed properly.

He sighed and began to turn around but was forced against the door. He let out a weak grunt and tried to pull away. Rhett growled lowly and pushed his head against the door making his glasses move and almost fall off his face.

He moaned as his arms were dragged behind his back and grasped in one hand. Rhett growled "What the hell was that?". Link whimpered but couldn't talk so just shrugged earning a hand around his waist pulling his hips back. Rhett grunted "Fine, don't answer. You going to be a good boy?".   
Link pushed his hips back and moaned before mumbling "I want you to be rough.".

Rhett groaned and nodded before dropping his pants and boxers quickly. He whispered "Stay still.". Link nodded and stayed still as Rhett ripped down his pants and boxers causing Link to whine and pushed his hips out further.

Rhett smirked and disappeared quickly to get lube. He was quick in preparing Link, making him squirm about, which only earned hard slaps on his ass.

As Rhett worked up to two fingers Link whimpered "Lock the door.".   
Rhett huffed out a laugh and grunted "You didn't care earlier when we were recording.".

Link groaned as he felt three fingers being pushed in and pulled out of him repeatedly. He moaned and grunted as they were drawn out of him slowly. He felt his arms be freed and was soon lifted by his hips and forced against the wall as Rhett pushed into him and groaned.

He bit Links back and slowly moved a hand up to his neck. Link gasped as he began to gently squeeze slowly cutting off the oxygen. Rhett smirked and moved back to see Link grasping onto the wall.

Rhett released his grip around Links neck and pushed in roughly. Link whimpered "Can I face you?". Rhett grunted and pulled out before dropping Link to his feet. Link turned around and let himself be lifted by Rhett.

He rested his back against the wall after taking his shirt off. Rhett held him up and thrusted roughly into Link again making him moan out. He moved a hand down and placed into over his mouth in order to muffle his moans.

Rhett smirked and moved forward. He quickly bit at Links nipples making him clench around him. Link tried to push at Rhett's head as he bit harder but it didn't work, it only earned harder thrusts making him whine louder.

Rhett bit down once more before locking the door and carrying Link to the couch. He through him down and led on top of him. He thrusted roughly making Link grab hold of the arm of the chair.

Rhett smirked and growled as he moved a hand back up to Links neck. He whimpered as Rhett applied pressure. He closed his eyes and felt himself get close to the edge. He gripped tighter and came as Rhett buried himself deep so that he could bite at Links neck.

Rhett looked down and saw Links cum covering them both. He grunted "Roll over.". Link nodded and whimpered as Rhett pulled out. He knelt on the couch and grunted from over stimulation as Rhett pushed back in. Link whined as he felt Rhett take what he wanted.

It wasn't long before Rhett growled and came inside of Link. Link gasped and shivered as Rhett pulled out. He smiled and watched his cum trickle out. Link stayed still but was pulled onto Rhett lap.

Link snuggled into his chest and whispered "I thought you needed to get your anger out.". Rhett laughed and kissed his forehead before whispering "Thanks, babe.". Link smiled up and gently kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
